The Secrets Out
by bowsie22
Summary: Logan tells Kendall a secret. Mentions mpreg. From kink meme


**Summary:** Logan tells Kendall a secret.  
**Disclaimer:** Trust me, I don't own BTR. If I did, the Kogan and Jarlos would be even more obvious ;D  
From the kinkmeme. Prompt was "Kendall, Carlos, and James are discussing what to name their future kids and it gets a little heated. Logan decides to break the fight by telling Kendall he's pregnant with his child."

**The** **Secrets Out**

"James Jr."

"Of course you'd name your child after yourself. What if it was a girl?"

"Jamima."

The three friends stared at the other boy. Typical.

"What about you Carlos?"

"Boy, I'd name him Fernando. Girl, I like the name Carlota."

Logan didn't understand how this conversation started. God, they were such girls sometimes. Then again, he considered, as he rested a hand on his stomach, Logan was going to be a mommy. Could you get any girlier?

"Kendall? What about you?"

"Em, I like John for a boy and Joan for a girl."

Logan winced. God, he didn't like those names. He had to have a serious talk with Kendall before the child was born.

"Wow, John and Joan. How imaginative Kendall."

"Shut up James. If I was your son, I'd change my name on my 18 birthday."

"If you were my son Kendall, I'd give you to a foster family."

"Hey, enough. Logan, what about you?"

"What?"

"What would you name your children?"

"Um, I like Cameron for a boy and Pamela for a girl."

Carlo and James burst out laughing.

"See Kendall. Even your boyriend doesn't want the same names you do!"

"Shut it Carlos. At least I've got a boyfriend!"

Logan winced at that. Everyone, even Gustavo knew Carlos was in love with James, who was in love with himself. They never bought up the touchy subject. Carlos was sensitive. But the long hours, tiring work, Gustavo and Logan's illness were driving the giys mad. Logan supposed it was only a matter of time before something happened. And this was that something. Carlos growled, actually growled and launched himself at Kendall. The hit the floor and started rolling around, throwing punches and insults. James leapt onto the couch beside Logan.

"Our boyfriends are idiots. Fighting over baby names."

"Hey, Joan isn't half as bad as Jamima."

"HEY! My names were awesome. Yours all sucked!"

That stopped Carlos and Kendall. With one look to the other, they decided to attack James instead. The two leapt onto the couch, laughing and punching at James. Carlos messed James's hair and Kendall wet for the bandanna. James screamed and tried to fight back.. But two against one was not fair.

"James! Help me!"

In response Logan climbed off the couch and backed away.

"Um, sorry James. Can't help you."

His three friends stopped fighting and came after him.

"Logie, it's ok. We won't hurt you."

Carlos and James nodded and the three prepared to launch themselves at Logan.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Kendall stopped short.

"You're what?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you when we were alone. But you guys were going to jump me and that could harm the baby."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. He rested his hand on Logan's stomach and stared in shock at his lover.

"You're pregnant? Oh my God, you're having my baby."

Logan nodded, tears in his eyes. Carlos and James were trying to hold in their joyful squeals. This was a moment for the couple in front of them. They could celebrate later. Kendall had Logan wrapped in his arms and was stronking his lover's stomach. There was going to be a baby in the house soon.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Hey! This is why you've been sick, right?"

"Yes Carlos, it is."

"Carlos, let's go to the pool, ok. Give the family some time alone."

James dragged the smaller boy out of the apartment, ignoring the other's arguments and complaints.

"Wow. We're going to be a family."

Kendall, you are happy, right?"

Kendall looked into his lover's dark eyes and frowned at the uncertainity in those beautiful eyes.

"Logan, I'm delighted. You know I always wanted a family. Especially with you. Logan I can't wait."

The smaller man cuddled closer into Kendall's chest. He was so happy. He was having a child with the man of his dreams and he was in a band with his best friends. Could life get any better?

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. If people want I may write more of this. If people ask for it. Thanks for reading :F


End file.
